


SPACE! The Earliest Frontier

by mercuriallyCooperative



Series: SPACE AU [1]
Category: Homestuck, Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Alternate Universe - SBURB Fusion, Backstory, F/F, Fan Comics, How Do I Tag, I don't know what I'm even doing, My First AO3 Post, Seriously how do i tag, Temporary Character Death, do i tag character death for gem regeneration?, help I suddenly wrote a comic, if i ever get that far, or for god-tiering for that matter, otp, wait I found it, why even is this title
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-02
Updated: 2015-06-06
Packaged: 2018-04-02 12:04:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4059352
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mercuriallyCooperative/pseuds/mercuriallyCooperative
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sapphire saw them searching the abandoned temple. She saw them finding something crucial, something that would save their lives. She did not see what else would come of the decision to go looking for it.</p><p>---</p><p>This is a comic formed after watching through Steven Universe five times, consecutively, immediately after final exams. I have only half formed ideas of where it's going. And I have no idea how to tag anything. Read at your own discretion.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Cover

**Author's Note:**

> Hi. This is mercuriallyCooperative. This is the first fan-whatever-this-is I've posted on the internet, and also the first time I've actually followed through on drawing any of my wild ideas. I have the first four pages of this planned out, not counting the cover, and from there onward, I have no idea what I'll be doing. Updates will be whenever I end up spending enough time to complete a page.
> 
> This story works off the idea that Sapphire and Ruby have known each other and been friends almost since their creation/spontaneous genesis on some out-of-the-way Gem-controlled planet. On such planets, gems are 'registered', allocated resources, then left basically up to their own devices until a certain 'conscription' age where they are taken up and assigned duties by Homeworld. In retrospect, this seems to have a good bit drawn from the Alternian Empire. I should not be surprised.
> 
> Disclaimer: I do not own either Homestuck or Steven Universe.

[](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/mercuriallyCooperative/media/Cover_zps3htiqoin.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So. That's basically just the cover, it's the image I started with in my head; after watching the show, I couldn't get the idea out of my head for Sapphire as Knight of Light and Ruby as Prince of Space. Subscribing, of course, to the idea that a successful session needs a Knight and Space player for the frog breeding. Also, apparently the white background with no border is an issue. Shouldn't be a problem later...
> 
> Any comments are welcome. Thanks for watching.


	2. Page 1

[](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/mercuriallyCooperative/media/Panel%201_zps1mhlzge7.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HelpwhatamIdoing.
> 
> In other news, I'm learning to combine 'drawing on paper', 'iPhone camera', and 'three different drawing/photoediting apps'. My success is debatable, if interesting.


	3. Page 2

[](http://s1068.photobucket.com/user/mercuriallyCooperative/media/Panel%202_zpsj5laeoia.jpg.html)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yeah, I still don't know what I'm doing. Expect some potentially peculiar things with the background art style after I get to the point I can't just modify existing images.
> 
> Thanks for reading.


End file.
